


While you were gone

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Feels, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Роуди часто думает о том, что на самом деле его не было рядом в самые важные и сложные моменты жизни Тони.Осталось понять, что думает об этом сам Тони. Но ведь пока не спросишь - не узнаешь.Писать об этом могу от забора до обеда, вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, но не вместо пьянства, разврата, наркотиков.А лучше вместе, а не вместо.О том, как они нужны друг другу. В жизни мне канон этого не додаст, ни в Инфинити Вар, ни где-либо когда-либо еще.





	While you were gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/gifts).



Вероятно, к старости его наконец начала одолевать сентиментальность. Он-то гадал, будет это сперва метеоризм или артрит, никто, конечно, не подразумевал паралич, но он, может, и дожить когда-то до этого возраста не планировал. Втайне. А сейчас вошло в привычку говорить «да мне уж пятьдесят, а такого говна в жизни не видел», хотя пятьдесят ему, по-хорошему, пока еще не исполнилось. Не в этом году. И все еще существовал шанс не дожить.  
Возвращаясь к сентиментальности – страшное это было дело. Окружающих здорово пугало, по крайней мере, или это просто потому что в его исполнении было гораздо ужаснее, чем просто так.  
У Тони, например, седых волос в бороде точно прибавилось, когда Роудс, проходя мимо него, застегивающего жилетку перед зеркалом, задержался и потыкал его двумя пальцами в бока.  
\- Ну вы поглядите-ка на него! А? Экий милаха.  
Не описать было выражение левого старковского глаза, что медленно обратился к нему, изумленно выпирая из глазницы.  
\- Господи Иисусе. За что?  
\- Что? Шел мимо, глянул на тебя, подумал – милейшее ты существо. Особенно как приоденешься, - Тони вздрогнул, когда Джеймс, подтверждая свой леденящий душу лепет, еще раз тиснул его за бока, поближе к подмышкам, согнутые локти его встрепенулись как цыплячьи крылышки.  
\- А, ясно, - понятливо проговорил Старк, сузив на секунду глаза, и облегчение проступило в них и на лице. – Я что-то опять натворил.  
\- Что ты меня вечно подозреваешь? Это у тебя истерическое.  
\- Возможно, потому что ты маленький злобный старичок, и боюсь я тебя до смерти. Стоило пожить с тобой всего-ничего… - Тони вновь повернулся к зеркалу, встряхнул руками и стал поправлять манжеты. Джеймс вышел из-за его спины, чтобы тоже взглянуть на свое отражение, подтянуть галстук, застегнуть одну пуговку пиджака. Потом все равно расстегнет, отбросив полу и сунув по привычке руку в карман брюк. Чихать он хотел на костюмы-тройки. А потом, к концу вечера, и галстук куда-то пропадет. Гражданская одежда его расслабляла. В форме, по мнению Тони, он выглядел как сувенирный летчик – подтянутая и уменьшенная копия кого-то настоящего. Не все были с этим согласны. Но кое-кто был.  
\- Нет, взгляни-ка, мы оба хороши, слов нет как, - Тони стянул с вешалки пиджак, влез в него, руки скользнули в рукава с шелковым присвистом. – С ума можно сойти. Смотри-смотри на нас, натурально Фрэнк Синатра и Сэмми Дэвис младший. А?  
\- А чего это я сразу Сэмми Дэвис-младший? – возмутился Роудс.  
-А что, нет? – робко спросил Старк, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Почему я не Синатра, а ты обязательно?  
\- Как скажешь. Давай я буду Сэмми Дэвисом. Все равно он мне больше всех нравился.  
\- Это ты мне хочешь приятное сделать, потому что я черный?  
\- Нет, правда. Синатра нарочит. Поет и знает, как он хорош, мне надоедает так или иначе. От Сэмми я балдею. Он такой естественный. «Из города прооочь, пока не пооздно, моя любовь…»*, - запел не без приятности Тони, схватив его за руку и за пояс, чтобы успеть пару раз качнуть в танце. Но Джеймс его даже не треснул, как ожидалось, а рассмеялся и вывернулся, лишь слегка пихнувшись локтем.  
\- Я вообще склонен думать, что ты при всех вводных скорее Ава Гарднер.  
\- Роковая похотливая красотка? – Тони лукаво сощурился, ловя в зеркале его веселый взгляд.  
\- Сильно пьющая королева драмы, - Роудс отряхнул его плечо и закрепил сказанное убедительным движением бровей.  
\- Знаешь что!.. Умеренно пьющая. Роудс, слушай, не завидуй мне. Серьезно. Не опускайся до этого. Моя задница все еще лучше твоей.  
\- Ради бога! Состязание задниц – это когда уже совсем сказать нечего. Банально до безобразия.  
\- Это потому что у тебя шансов нет.  
\- У меня-то шансов нет? Ты, кажется, не знаешь, с кем связался.  
\- Нет уж, тут даже не пробуй. Я знаю тебя тридцать лет, и этот орешек вырос у меня на глазах. Просто смирись. Моя задница твоей не враг. Но это как Мэрилин Монро и Джейн Рассел в «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок». Обе хороши, но одна из них все-таки Мэрилин Монро.  
\- Ах вот как? Джейн Рассел? – Роудс крутнулся, задрал пиджак, открывая ягодицы, обтянутые брюками в средней степени. Не мог он теперь носить слишком облегающие брюки, сплошной киберпанк под штанами торчал, вдоль всех ног. – Моя задница – это Кэри Грант. Запомни это, будь добр!  
\- Твои попытки смешны, - Старк занял ту же позицию, вызывающе припадая на одно бедро для пущей рельефности. – Подумаешь, Кэри Грант. Соревнуйся в сходных категориях.  
\- Сходней некуда. Кэри Гранта, между прочим, трахал Рэндольф Скотт, а Мэрилин Монро – кто попало.  
\- Кто попало – это президент США?  
\- Тоже мне, президент. У него рожа была – ужас. Желтая.  
\- Мистер Старк, - в дверях появился Вижн, а может и стоял там уже бог знает сколько. В его глазах мерцало все то же прозрачное спокойствие. Он уже достаточно прожил с ними. Он привык. – Не то чтобы я на вас давил, но уже без пятнадцати пять.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - Тони оправил пиджак. – Продолжим, когда вернемся.  
\- Бесплодные надежды.  
\- Я все еще милаха?  
\- А то, - Роудс улыбнулся. А внутри, как длинная зубчатая кардиограмма, тянулся дальнейший внутренний монолог, дерево, растущее в землю. Просто он поглядел на Тони, вертящегося перед зеркалом, и подумал странное - тридцать лет прошло с их первой встречи, а он так и не возмужал, не переоформился, не превратился во взрослого, так теперь внешне и похож был на ребенка, что лишь внезапно увеличился в размерах, оставшись в тех же детских пропорциях, со смешными ножками. Ощущение, вовсе не похожее на шок девяностого года, когда лето прошло, и Старк вернулся с каникул, загорелый, толстый, как сарделька, и выше него на два сантиметра. Вот это был удар. Роудс чуть было не начал искать нового друга, но кого бы он уже нашел меньше себя на курсе. Поздно было. А потом война.  
\- Спасибо, что едешь со мной, - сказал Тони, когда уже сел за руль и ждал, пока Джеймс угнездится на пассажирском сиденье, пристраивая поудобнее себя и трость.  
\- Моя очередь дивиться. Ты стал меня благодарить за то, что я тебе помогаю? С каких пор? – он уселся наконец, пристегнулся, одновременно хмыкнул и поморщился. – Надо было ехать на разных машинах. Мы и без того как женатые.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что это было бы решением многих проблем, - Старк изящно вырулил из ряда, развернулся и покатил к выезду. – Например, с наследством в случае моей внезапной смерти.  
\- Это примерно как кто-то решил бы оставить тебе в наследство свой усердно нажитый геморрой с футбольный мяч. На черта мне надо твое хозяйство. Так боюсь разгребать все это дерьмо, что с перепугу помру с тобой вместе. Или раньше.  
\- Мог бы просто сказать “спасибо, не надо”. Так мне еще никто не отказывал. Ладно, старик. Вкратце. Все-таки ценю то, что ты потащился со мной, хоть бы и с удовольствием и занялся вместо этого чем-нибудь другим. Я бы и сам занялся, но теперь они, когда долго меня не видит, начинают переживать, чесаться в нежных местах. Инцидент с Мие всех взволновал, меня теперь чаще вынимают, чтобы проветрить. Хотят, чтобы я держал ручки на столе. А мне, видишь ли, позарез надо, чтобы этот надзор немножко ослаб. Да и всем бы нам не помешало.  
\- Коси под дурака.  
\- Чтобы еще усилить градус имитации, мне уже придется ходить под себя. Давай применим наш старый прием “Староста из Ада”. И тебе радость, и мне польза.  
\- О. Не такой уж он и старый, - Роудс отклеил затылок от подголовника, взглянув на Тони с интересом. Голова была тяжеловата. Он опять глотал слишком много таблеток. Слишком много экспериментальных таблеток. Когда-то зарекся это делать, но откуда ж тогда было знать, что он станет инвалидом. Все так привыкли на него полагаться, вот и он сам на себя чрезмерно полагался, был уверен внутри непоколебимо, что никого не подведет.  
Все на него полагались, начиная с родителей. Они привыкли обожать его и гордиться. Мама гордилась, когда он на детской площадке, сопя, вертел курчавые петли из шнурков своих кроссовочек – в то время, как колченогие сверстники его пыхтели в макушки матерей, покорно перевязывающих распустившиеся усы, уже протащившиеся не раз по пыли.  
Бабушка гордилась им, когда он, насупленный от усердия головастик с выпяченным брюшком, стоял на стуле возле мойки, рядом с отцом, и ловил в цветное полотенце вымытые тарелки и чашки, не уронив за всю жизнь ни одной – Терренс разбивал иногда, а он не разбивал.  
Дженет льстила ему, упоминая, что в школе ее в жизни никто не задирал, и мальчишки не вели себя гадко – стоило только сопоставить фамилии и призвать в воображении его маленький злобный призрак.  
На присяге в академии отец вот начал плакать, смутив его невероятно.  
А он – тяв-тяв! – отгавкивая звонкие слоги, рассыпая семена зазубренной, заученной, выточенной клятвы, боролся с головокружением и тошнотой. Чем больше голова кружилась, тем больше тошнило, как в старом фургоне, в запаренной кухне с задраенными окнами. Мыльный рвотный пузырь бултыхался, не разрываясь, во влажном рту. Он был уверен, что его вырвет, не сейчас, так через слово, и это все было вместо радости, вместо гордости, вместо сообразного моменту упоения. Так и запомнил один из лучших моментов жизни – возле него развевался флаг, а он прикидывал, сколько бежать до сортира, или хоть до любого угла, и как пробежать эти метры с достоинством, не расплескав его по дороге.  
Но нет, удержал в себе.  
Он все учился держать в себе. Мистер Морс, руководитель техклуба, когда писал ему характеристику, взглянул печально из-под рыжих бровей.  
«Я вроде как должен написать честно, но напишу хорошо.»  
Роудс тогда аж рот разинул – у него папка высотой со свадебный торт ломилась от восторженных характеристик, и тут вдруг.  
«Учись кипеть внутри, Джеймс. Летчик не может позволить себе такой темперамент. Все в себя. Если узнаю, что ты не владеешь собой, буду стыдиться этой характеристики. Я ведь именно так здесь написал».  
Роудсу тогда еще и семнадцати не исполнилось, и он на всю жизнь запомнил, что сначала его обуял ужас – на секунду, от мысли, что сейчас в его школьной характеристике заведется изъян, как червяк в яблоке. Почти сразу вздохнул, утешенный, когда дослушал все слова учителя. И только потом уже застыдился, поняв их смысл.  
Техкружок он тогда обожал без ума. Мистер Морс вшил им любовь к технике прямо в генокод, чтоб намертво. На каждом занятии они помимо прочего говорили об искусстве - он был убежден, мистер Морс, что техника с искусством связана накрепко, в развитии своем потакая его запросам не меньше, чем любым бытовым, любым военным. Он им приволакивал старые, почти музейные кинокамеры и граммофоны, чтобы они в них ковырялись, как хирурги-интерны в драгоценных экспонатах музея патологий. Он, мистер Морс,сказал, что фильм «Рождение нации» - «эпическая сранина». Хорошая характеристика от мистера Морса значила для Джеймса Роудса много. Он ради нее готов был завернуть в себя вообще все, и соответствовать, и оправдать, и превозмочь. И получил ее, не честную, а хорошую. Заставил на себя положиться.  
А сейчас, через тридцать с лишним лет, имей он возможность изобрести путь назад, отмотал бы все циклы, явился к мистеру Морсу и сказал «Да пишите как есть, Мистер Морс, как заебало-то, а».  
Кто теперь собирался лечить внутренние раны от ослепительного каленого шила, какое он ощущал всю жизнь в себе. Острие, даром что с рождения вогнанное в зад, но концом сияющим метящее вверх, только вверх – вот был его билет в небеса.  
Все, чего он добился своей выдержкой к двадцати пяти - что оно поперек встало.  
Да и хрен с ними, с таблетками, лишь бы действовали.  
\- Не отключайся, котик. Ты мне нужен. Потом все возмещу - спи сколько влезет.  
\- Я в норме, - вот говно. Что-то из этой хрени нагоняет туману на мозг. Не спишь, но витаешь. Понять бы теперь, что. Попросили сообщать о побочках, а он что теперь, кишками должен чувствовать, где в этих горстях притаилась сволочь.  
\- ...максимально правдоподобно. Только не очень старайся, чтобы мне не захотелось лечь там и заплакать.  
Джеймс засмеялся. Тони просил его провернуть старый трюк, действенный еще в университете - “Староста из Ада”. Это когда Старку, или ребятам, или всем им вместе, грозил нагоняй сверху, Роудс, как староста курса, немедленно вставал в позицию и показательно рвал провинившихся в клочки, удовлетворяя зуд начальства. И попутно обещал на будущее проследить, предотвратить, если что - наказать. Начальство, довольное размером и количеством получившихся клочков, от приговоренных отставало, вполне уверенное, что ничего хуже старосты Роудса с ними уже не случится. Особенно часто прибегал к этой схеме Старк, и до сих пор был, как видно, уверен в ее эффективности.  
\- Давай придумаем кодовое слово. Чтобы ты не плакал.  
\- Да фу, никогда оно нам не было нужно. Дай себе волю. Я переживу. Но без агрессии, будь готов им показаться лояльным союзником.  
\- То есть, по мордам хлестать не надо? Шучу. Не учи ученого, - на улице дождило, и Джеймс стер костяшкой пальца легкую дымку со стекла.  
\- Ты какой-то вяленький. Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
\- Порядок. Для истории пригодится - буду выглядеть совершенно тобой замордованным. Старый стал. В дождь хочу спать.  
\- Спасибо, старик. Правда. Когда ты рядом, сразу легче. Замечал? Стоит тебе появиться, все как-то выдыхают. Будто пришел тот, кто знает, что делать. И я так всегда думал.  
\- Кроме тех случаев, когда всем насрать на мое мнение, - Джеймс подумал, что это прозвучало обидчиво, чуть ли не обиженно. Потому поспешил взглянуть на Тони, надеясь, что сарказма во взгляде будет больше, чем в голосе.  
\- И это тоже правда, - неожиданно легко согласился Старк. - Не все тебя ценят так, как я. Это тебе урок - не будешь водиться черти с кем.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- И я тебя.  
Посмеиваясь, Джеймс прислонился виском к стеклу и закрыл глаза. По-хорошему, какая к черту разница, какой ты молодец, если все равно тебя не было там, где надо, ни одного раза не было.  
Он просто привык все брать на себя, потому все рады были его видеть. А потом не рады, потому что принятая кем-то ответственность подразумевает власть. Право решать. Кому с той стороны жопу рвут, тот с этой плюшки раздает. Или не раздает, а сам их кому в разные места пихает. Власть же, примерно так она и выглядит. Как человеческая многоножка, только задом-наперед, если точнее. Все главные, они ж не впереди, а сзади, с неограниченным доступом к твоей жопе. Потому все на свете, важное чрезвычайно, и происходит через это место. Вдоль всей вертикали власти.  
Шуточки, которые кое-кто считал очень смешными. Роуди сам бы их считал очень смешными, если бы они были шуточками.  
А если бы у Стива Роджерса было чувство юмора, и в армии он прослужил бы не три года, а тридцать лет, как полковник Роудс, тоже их понимал бы.  
Удачной свою службу можно назвать только в том случае, если сам случайно себе же не разорвал. Уже не его, полковника, случай.  
\- Чего смеешься? - спросил Тони, не глядя на него. Роудсу тоже никогда не нужно было смотреть в его сторону, чтобы знать, улыбается он или нет.  
\- Радуюсь, что меня пригласили на важную вечеринку. С чего ты вообще взял, что я не хочу пойти? - ответил он. - Ко мне стали относиться еще серьезнее, потому что я инвалид. Знал бы это тогда - лет пятнадцать назад стал бы инвалидом. Может, уже б генерал-лейтенанта дали.  
Тони захихикал. Роудс как всегда хихикал в палец, дождь снаружи слегка ослаб, и на пару секунд всплыло, как теплый пузырь, желание никогда никуда не доехать, а остаться вот так насовсем.  
\- Росса беру на себя.  
\- Которого?  
\- Да хоть обоих. И тот жопошник, и другой. Но должен же я…  
\- Роуди. Послушай.  
\- Да? - Джеймс уловил в его голосе абсолютную, как гроза надвинувшуюся, трагическую серьезность, а своем - какую-то внезапную. совершенно поразительную, необыкновенную грусть.  
\- Ты был рядом в самый важный момент. Я никогда не забуду.  
В пустыне, понял Роудс. Он говорит о пустыне. И в самом деле. Но он там был спустя два месяца, когда все уже успели настрадаться. Считается ли это?  
Или, может, он подразумевает ту секунду, когда он, Джеймс, сплющил свою машину о свихнувшегося Обадайю Стейна в железном коконе. Сам едва не убился тогда, вполне имел шанс заиметь перелом позвоночника на самой заре приключений.  
Нет, верно, он имеет в виду Мандарина и всю эту заваруху. Дуэт был из них хоть куда. Серьезно.  
\- ... я был еще слишком мелким, чтобы достойно это пережить. Это сейчас мне нипочем, а тогда один удрал бы точно. Только тебе сознаюсь, не таким уж самоуверенным пиздюком я был в пятнадцать! Да ты и сам знаешь. Я был очень чувствительный мальчик.  
\- Подожди… - Роудс нахмурился. - Ты что сейчас, про…  
\- Про ретро-вечеринку, куда мы с тобой приперлись, одетые как придурки. Не помнишь что ли? Ну ладно тебе, ни хрена никто не оделся, а мы... Серьезно не помнишь?  
\- Я помню! - Джеймса перекосило самым странным образом - то ли улыбка,то ли гримаса, то ли все вместе. - Господи. Хорошо, что интернета и телефонов тогда не было. Ходили б сейчас такие картинки по сети, полковник ВВС и гений-миллиардер. Железный человек да Воитель. Где я такие клеша откопал…  
\- Они были прекрасны!  
О да, его клеша были прекрасны, потому что это были клеша маминого кузена Барни, а тот в семидесятых был тот еще модник. В первый же год в университете студенты закатили ретро-вечеринку, с разбросом от двадцатых до восьмидесятых. Но то ли все еще были не настолько раскрепощены, то ли бедны фантазией, но вся ретро-атмосфера вылилась в то, что народ приперся в цветных шарфиках и условных платьицах, да пара оригиналов в шляпах, и только они вдвоем приняли тематичность мероприятия близко к сердцу. Нельзя было без слез счастья взглянуть на его клеша, на бахрому рубашки, на джинсовую безрукавку Старка, очки-пилоты и красную повязку-ленту, опоясывающую лихо взбитые каштановые вихры.  
Нет нужды описывать чувства человека, который во сне оказался голым посреди людного проспекта, или в реальности пришел в костюме махараджи на смокинговую вечеринку, важно было то, что такими придурками оказались они одни, и популярность у девчонок им на вечер точно не светила, счастье, видно, казалось этим приземленным женщинам уж слишком недостижимым. Роудс не помнил, правда ли стушевался Тони Старк так, как теперь сознавался. В его памяти осталось то, как он, Джеймс, гордо выпивает первый стакан пива и с торжественно-непоколебимым видом, несмотря на треск насмешек, идет разрывать в клочья танцпол.  
А дальнейшее помнилось смутно. На душе всю жизнь должен был лежать, как грех, Тони Старк, напившийся в зюзю на все свои пятнадцать лет - исключительно при его пособничестве. Помнил, как пьяный вундеркинд висел на нем и голосил, розовый от хохота, как поросенок, и мокрый почему-то: “Ну и ладно, зато у меня есть Роуди, а у вас нет!” Приобретение это тогда с точки зрения ценности по весу было сомнительное, ибо того Роуди было самого по себе столько, что чужие клеша пришлось чуть ли не под мышками завязывать. Но в Тони Старке в тот период, недолгий и прекрасный, и того было меньше. Ну надо же, застеснялся он, оказывается. Ничего такого Роудс не заметил. Но он и без того знал, что Тони излишне чувствительный мальчик, ему не надо было напоминать.  
\- А все-таки, - сказал он, когда они уже подъезжали. Нарочно выгадал, чтобы некогда было тянуть паузы. - Какой момент?  
Тони вопросительно молчал.  
\- Самый плохой момент, когда я был тебе нужен, а меня не было? Вспомнишь?  
\- Так лучше, - не было времени для пауз, но Тони себе выторговал коротенькую, пока ворота подземной парковки разъезжались с кишки вяжущим гулом.  
\- Чего?  
\- Сам себе позавидуй. Можешь думать, что сумел бы поменять что-то… Это лучше, чем когда ты прямо там был, на расстоянии руки, а толку с того?  
Ворота закрылись за ними с иной тональностью гула. Роудс длил паузу столько, сколько было уже нельзя, но в конце концов покачал головой, слегка цокнув в согнутый палец.  
\- Нет, ну еще возможно как-то жопами мериться, но вот страданиями - это уж я сразу с дистанции вон.  
\- Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты мне нужен. Ясно? - успел проговорить Тони, когда смог продохнуть от хихиканья и хрюканья - за пару секунд до открытия дверей лифта.  
\- Нет, знаешь, - шепнул ему Джеймс.  
\- Знаю, - согласился Тони, слегка и сладко поежившись от того, что шепот пришелся не в ухо, а больше в шею.

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Песня Get out of town в исполнении Сэмми Дэвиса Младшего


End file.
